A werewolf's preistess oneshot
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Misake Haruno, the present miko of the stars, has figured her feelings for a certain werewolf. Akira has a feeling he has to do something. Will he confess or will he lose her a second time? Akira/OC. I own nothing but Misake.


I stared up at the night sky, my knees tucked under my chin. _Should I tell Akira? Or will he reject me?_ I asked myself. A few weeks ago, I figured out how I felt about the orange-haired, tanned werewolf. _It wasn't appreciation; it was love._ His gold eyes had been worried when he caught me after I tripped over Nozumu's leg in the kitchen. I reckon the blond, blue eyed vampire did it on purpose, his kansai dialect was thick as he apologised to me.

I remembered the green-haired tengu's brown, annoyed stare as he yelled "About time, airhead!" Though he doesn't call me airhead in front of Akira; it pisses him off. _But how did he guess it before me? _

Also Mahiru's soft blue eyes were understanding, her blonde bob shook when she asked "How long have you felt this way about him?" _How did she know?_ In truth, I've loved Akira ever since he saved my life.

"Misake-chan?" A familiar voice with a north-eastern accent called. I turned to see Akira climb up onto the roof.

"Hey, Akira" I greeted, my green eyes on his warm face (three earrings on each ear and two studs on each cheek)

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"G-go ahead" I stuttered, looking away as I blushed. I heard him sit beside me. His fingers brushed my bubblegum pink cropped hair.

"Misake-chan, is something wrong? You can tell me" he asked. I wanted to tell him but my lips were sealed. But, according to Misoka, Akira and I share a bond that has been there long before our birth. I wondered if it was true. _Is it more than just a pure-blooded werewolf being overprotective towards The Priestess of the Stars and reincarnation of the Minamori shrine maiden herself?_  
><em><br>_I forced myself to look at Akira. His face was bright but concerned._ That's good about Akira: you can always tell what he's thinking._ "If you must know, I...I...I...Iloveyou" I mumbled.

"Misake-chan, say that again please" Akira requested, leaning towards me. His wolf appendages appeared from nowhere. His liquid gold eyes made my hesitation melt.

"I..I love you" I told him. Akira moved closer, his lips connected to mine. His tail starting wagging excitedly, like a dog's. His ears twitched affectionately, like they had the first time I touched them. I caved in and kissed him back. My arms found their way around his neck, his hands were on my waist.

I realised, the short, glasses wearing, black-haired, 20 year old, grey eyed half-kitsune was right. _Akira and I DO have an ancient bond, one My ancestor Emiko Minamori and Akira's ancestor, Mamoru shared. The difference, Akira and I are both 16 year old orphans and nothing is in our way._

After what felt like an hour, the kiss broke. I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding in my chest and threatening to burst. Akira's face was flustered, panting. But identical grins spread across our faces. "I love you too, Misake-chan" He confessed and laced his hand in mine, his arm touching my bandaged arm. "My Priestess" he whispered.

"My wolf" I sighed.

We decided to head back down to the Moonshine, holding hands. Nozumu's eyes narrowed, Misoka shook his head and Mahiru smiled at us. "I take it you two are officially a couple then, Priestess?" Misoka, the kitsune asked. I nodded, not bothering to correct him; he always calls me "Priestess" and Mahiru "Princess" because she's the Princess of the Moon. The usually grouchy tengu, Mitsuru saw our hands then smirked.

"I see you've become a man, you dumb oaf" he teased Akira. He shrugged. Mahiru had a hard time holding back a laugh. _It was nice seeing Mitsuru smile for once, I always thought he was a sourpuss._

Nozumu stumbled around dramatically. "No!" he cried, Shakespeare style.

"Don't go all Gung-Ho on me!" I yelled.

"I won't allow it!" Nozumu cried, lunging but Akira moved me out the way.

"Quit ticking me off! I'll break your arm if you touch Misake-chan again!" he threatened. _Yep, that's how strong our bond is, like Akira's inhumane strength and speed._ I had to hold him back to stop him transforming; Akira's true potential comes from his determination and over-protectiveness, leading him to be a little short-tempered. A member of the Lunar Race's transformations are sometimes controlled by his or her temper.

"Akira! Don't let your temper get the best of you!" I almost screamed. _Good thing Oboro and Katsura aren't here or we'd be busted!_

Akira's tense muscles relaxed under my hands. He turned to me. "You are so cute when you fuss over what I do" he complimented, back to his happy-go-lucky self and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"If my observations are correct, you two are soul-mates. Like Mitsuru and the Princess" Misoka interjected. No one listened to him. Suddenly I let out a yawn. Akira took me upstairs to my bedroom, which is next to his.

"Goodnight" he said, hugging me.

"Have a blissful night" I told him, out of habit. He pecked me on the lips. I then went into my room, changed into some PJs and lay on my bed to sleep.


End file.
